This invention relates to a convertible bedding assembly and more particularly, to such a bedding assembly in which a sofa or chair portion is adapted to expand into a bed.
Convertible beds are commonplace and utilize a mattress which rests on a collapsible frame assembly which is folded within a sofa during nonuse. However, because of the conventional dimension of these type of designs, the mattress must have a thickness dimension as well as a length and width dimension substantially less than that of a full size bed mattress. As a result, the mattress normally accompanying a sofa bed is relatively uncomfortable and does not cover the exposed collapsible frame assembly which can cause discomfort and possible injury to the user.
Also, these conventional sofa bed assemblies require special sheeting and covers due to the unconventional dimensions of the mattress discussed above, thus adding to its overall expense.